


Klingon

by pinn



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please tell me you're not asking me if I have big plans for Martin Luther King Day, three weeks from now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klingon

"So...big holiday coming up, hunh? Got any plans?"

Greg stops briefly in the middle of logging shoe prints from his latest crime scene and looks up at Nick. "Please tell me you're not asking me if I have big plans for Martin Luther King Day, three weeks from now."

"No." Nick shuffles his feet a little. "Well, yes."

Greg finishes up with the last pair of footprints and starts organizing the pile. "I imagine I'll probably be working for time and a half pay, just like you will."

"Oh. Well, that's cool."

"Don't you have evidence to process or something?" It's not that he's adverse to Nick standing around, attempting to make small talk while fumbling toward the real reason he's there, but it's hard for Greg to concentrate while being watched.

"Nope." Now Nick is rocking back and forth on his feet, a move clearly designed to drive Greg insane.

"Oh for the love of god, Nick, will you just say what you came here to say?" Greg explodes. He's been waiting patiently for the past two days for Nick to apologize but his nervous tics are more than Greg can stand.

"I'm not here for anything," Nick protests weakly. Greg raises his eyebrows and does his best skeptical look.

"All right, you're right. I came here to apologize. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Greg prods. He doesn't normally draw out apologies but this time he feels he deserves it.

"I'm sorry for getting drunk at the New Year's party and telling everyone you can speak Klingon," Nick says.

"And?"

"And for telling them that you play Magic: The Gathering sometimes," Nick mumbles.

"Thank you, your apology is accepted." Greg turns back to the footprints. Nick doesn't leave the doorway and Greg smiles to himself, he knows what's coming next.

"C'mon, G, you gotta give more than that."

Greg turns back around and relents. "Fine, you don't have to sleep on the couch anymore."

"Thank you," Nick says gratefully. "Hey, I've got to process evidence before Grissom goes on the warpath. I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah, and we'll get you reacquainted with the bed." Greg waves him out of the lab.


End file.
